Israel
Israel is a country located in the Levant region, and he's the only country to have a Jewish majority in his population. It is surrounded by Egypt, Jordan, Lebanon, and Syria. He is slowly getting popular in the fandom, because of the amount of middle eastern countries getting popular. 32 countries do not recognize Israel, which some of those, want him dead, for what they describe as 'resistance'. Description Appearance Israel is often drawn as a soldier or an orthodox jew, wearing soldier clothes of his army IDF, or a black suit with a top hat, similar to UK's, often having a necklace of David's star, that has been passed down in Israel's father's family. Israel's head is a cube/square, as a matching joke with Polandball, because of Jewish physics. If someone asks why Israel is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "JEWISH PHYSICS". Israel's head is supposed to represent Judaism, and every other Jewish majority country/city should have a cube or a square head. Personality Israel is known to be a strong, happy, intelligent yet controversial character, who always tries to be cheerful no matter what is the situation. He can also be seen as sweet and caring. Although, he isn't afraid to use force, but prefers peace. He can be savage, and is not a total 'owo boy'. Interests Israel is known to be the country that spends most of its time on social media and has a high interest in religion. He also likes inventing new things and creating them. Other Symbols The national tree of Israel is an Olive Tree, representing peace. The national sport is football (soccer). Israel also has a national dog, which is the Canaan Dog, and his national bird is a Hoopoe. Flag Meaning Israel's flag design is based on the talit, fringed garment made of white cloth with black or blue stripes, that is traditionally worn by Jews. David's star resembles the Jewish majority of the country. History Ancient times (Author's note: Israel didn't experience anything from Ancient times. It was his family, which I named.) Jews used to have the independent Kingdom of Israel, also known as David's kingdom, divided into a dozen tribes, which were conquered by Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece. After a time, they became independent again, however, split to the brothers Kingdom of Israel and Kingdom of Judah, who had Jerusalem. they both were conquered by SPQR. In 66 AD Jews revolted against SPQR, which ended and failed at 73 AD, and expelled Jews from Judah, which was renamed to Palestina, by SPQR. By 1500, it was conquered by the Ottoman Empire. British Mandate When the British Mandate conquered the Ottoman Empire, he promised to the Jews in 1920 that they will be independent, and can stay in their homeland. Jews immigrated legally and bought land, which the native Arabs that lived there did not like, and the conflict began. Due to the growing amount of anti-Semitism and Nazis in Europe, Jews started immigrating to the Mandate of Jewish Palestine in an even larger number, which pissed off the Arabs, growing the conflict. The Jews tried revolting against the British because they limited the amount of Jews allowed to immigrate, by committing acts of violence, known as terrorism even though the Jews warned the British. The UK finally decided to leave the place to the UN, who in 1948 proposed to split the land to 50/50, which the Jews agreed to in open arms, and declared being an independent nation, on 14th of May, in Jerusalem. - Israel was finally born. Arab-Israeli Wars B U T the native Arab who began calling himself 'Palestine' refuses and the next day Israel was attacked by Syria, Egypt, Lebanon, and Jordan, supported by all the Arab league, starting the 1948 Arab-Israeli war, the first war. Against all the odds, the one day old Israel won and conquered all of the land except the West bank (conquered by Jordan) and Gaza (conquered by Egypt). In 1967, Iraq, Lebanon, Syria, Jordan, and Egypt tried conquering Israel but lost within six days, giving the war the name 'Six-day war', which in that war Israel conquered all of the Sinai (which belonged to Egypt), and the Golan Heights(Which belonged to Syria). In 1970, Palestine decided to attack Jordan, Israel, and Lebanon. In 1973, Israel is attacked again by Lebanon, Jordan, Syria, and Egypt, where they lose again. Israel gave the Sinai back to Egypt, in promise to peace, and signed peace with him, in 1979. Israel also signed peace with Jordan in 1944. Modern Day Israel is seen as an important ally to the Western World, as it is seen as a stronghold for democracy in a region of the world that has had issues maintaining such a government style. Many African and Arab nations view the Israeli occupation of Palestine as illegitimate and harmful. Palestine is split to Gaza and West Bank, which one of them, Gaza, is controlled by a terrorist government, Hamas. Israel proposed an independence deal for a Palestinian state in 2008, but Palestine saw the terms of the agreement as insufficient, and Palestinian leadership did not accept the pursuit of independence with more suitable borders. Israel is currently dealing with terrorist attacks from Hamas, and rockets fired at him almost daily. Both Palestine and Israel gave up on trying to solve this conflict, but only to manage it. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Opinion on Country Geography Israel is a small country of 22,072 km but has very diverse geography. In the south, there are hot desert conditions, but has snow-capped mountains in the north. Relationships Family * [[Jerusalem|'Jerusalem']] – Father- My father! I love him, although he's pretty.. complex. * First Kingdom of Israel / David's Kingdom – Grandfather- I never got to meet him. I was told by my father that he's a strong man and that he always tried his best. * Second Kingdom of Israel – Uncle- I also never got to meet him. my father doesn't know a lot about him, though, as he grew up with David's, my grandpa. * Palestine – Very complicated son Friends * USA * Jordan * Germany * India * Japan * Singapore * Philippines * Albania Neutral * Egypt Enemies * Third Reich - "You killed so many of my people and I will neither forget it of forgive you !" * USSR * Palestine * Iran * Indonesia * Malaysia * Algeria * Most other Arab countries Opinions United States of America Jordan Germany Japan Russia Poland India Palestine Algeria Egypt Philippines Third Reich Trivia Extra(s) References ru:Израиль Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Secular Countries Category:Jewish countries Category:Disputed